<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tune It Out by LiNear_Nines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924583">Tune It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNear_Nines/pseuds/LiNear_Nines'>LiNear_Nines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Detective Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexual Violence, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trauma, non-consensual threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNear_Nines/pseuds/LiNear_Nines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is being sexually abused by his foster father, Zarkon, and Shiro is determined to save him no matter the cost.</p><p>(This fic was not based in any real persons or events. *You know who you are*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Sendak (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, I've re-writtien this AU like four times and now I think I finally got it right. I'll warn you when the real rapey stuff happens<br/>(This fic was not based in any real persons or events. *You know who you are*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tune it out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on something else. Anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything but the creaking of the bed frame. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or the way it burns wherever his hands touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L-look at the ceiling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just… look at the ceiling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith walked to school with sluggish leg</span>
  <em>
    <span>s. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He and Shiro planned to meet up before class in the 'Galaxy-Garrison's-super-cool-and-not-nerdy-space-club club room. Only Shiro and the teacher whose classroom it belonged to had the keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith walked inside. Someone had covered the door's window with a Galaxy Garrison Vocational School logo velcroed to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith! You're here," Shiro said, turning and grabbing both of Keith's hands. If it were anyone else, he would have rejected the contact, but Shiro was different. He didn't have to be on his guard when he was around. Shiro's touch always made his heart race in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're graduating pretty soon, yeah? Have you decided what college you want to go to?" Shiro said, leaning against the teacher's desk in the front of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith kept his smile. He didn't want Shiro to worry about him. Of course, he'd worry regardless, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah... I'm not planning on going to college," Keith replied, avoiding Shiro's gaze. He had been agonizing over his decision for months.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro's smile fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?" He asked. An eerie silence fell upon them. Keith's gaze fell to Shiro's collar bone rather than his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He forbids me from going to college." Keith finally replied. He desperately tried to keep on smiling for Shiro, but he couldn't hold the facade. "I'll still be seventeen when we graduate since I skipped a grade a few years ago. So.. I won't be able to leave until I turn eighteen and get kicked out of the foster care system." Keith took a deep breath before continuing. "He won't give me money to pay for college entrance exams or interviews. I.. I can't drive, I can't get a job, I'm.. completely reliant on him. S-so-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pulled his hands back and clenched his fists. He hated feeling so helpless, so dependent on someone else. It wasn't like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you move in with me once you turn eighteen," Shiro said, his large hands gripping Keith's lithe shoulders. "We just have to wait until October. That's in four months!" Shiro's grimace turned into a wide smile. Keith could tell he was only faking it to reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith's shoulders stopped trembling as soon as Shiro touched them. "I.. I can wait. Four months isn't that long. Especially since he hasn't touched me since you and I started dating. He's terrified of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because I'm your big-tiddie buff boyfriend! Of course, an old man like him would be scared of me," Shiro said, smiling like an idiot. Keith finally found the courage to look up, and he couldn't help but giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro always cheered him up with his goofy jokes and care-free personality. With him, he could relax and feel normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh.. You're right. Come, kiss me," Keith said, raising his hands to Shiro's cheeks. He could feel the heat that engulfed them. Keith stood up on his tippy-toes to match Shiro's height while Shiro still had to bend down slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro kissed him with chaste lips. A gentle, warm gesture. Keith wanted Shiro to treat him gently, which he'd happily do for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss deepened. Keith made a sweet sound, causing Shiro to grow needy. His hands slid down the curve of Keith's back to his bottom, which he grabbed and groped. Shiro bent down at the knee slightly and grabbed onto Keith's thighs, lifting him to sit him on the teacher's desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pulled away from the kiss, his breath ragged. "S-Shiro, not here.." he said, cheeks red. "The bell will ring soon. Don't get me all excited!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, sorry," Shiro released his hold on his boyfriend. "You're right. I got ahead of myself. Wanna walk to class together?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'd like that," Keith said. "Right after my hard-on goes down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classes ended in the early afternoon. Keith caught up with Shiro in the student parking lot where the other final-year students gathered. Shiro was leaning against the hood of his old, beaten-up Ford Focus that his grandfather handed down to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough, slowpoke," Shiro said, patting Keith's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault that the gym room is a ten-minute walk from here! Don't bully me," Keith fake-pouted, pushing out his bottom lip in jest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm kidding," Shiro replied, pushing his boyfriend into the passenger seat before he got in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a short silence before Keith spoke. "It's been a few days since I've been home. Do you think I should go back today..?" He had been staying at Shiro's house on and off ever since they started dating. That was nearly a year ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I want to take you back to my place, but It's your choice," Shiro said. "If you feel safe going home, then I'll drop you off. I'm only a phone call away if anything happens." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right. I'll go home for today. Zarkon might get mad if I'm gone for too long. Plus, I need to make sure he hasn't starved my dog," Keith said as Shiro started the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home had Keith's stomach-churning. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until they pulled into the driveway. Keith sighed in relief when he found his foster father's car missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro put his hand on Keith's leg. "Seriously, call me if anything happens. I'll pick you up no matter how late it is," he said, staring into Keith's violet eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith wondered if Shiro could tell he was about to burst into tears. He gripped the smartphone that Shiro gave him. He had been hiding it from his foster father for months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, Shiro. Thank you," he said, then leaned over the center console to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss. "I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Keith," Shiro replied. Keith unbuckled his seat belt, and Shiro watched as he disappeared into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: explicit rape scene. </p><p>Zarkon and Sendak have their way with Keith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearly midnight when Keith heard Zarkon's car in the driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's time to go to bed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith thought silently to himself. He tucked his phone under his mattress and curled up on his side with his comforter covering his lower half.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door slammed open so quickly that it hit the wall on the other side. Keith could hear drunken laughter and the sound of another man's voice, not just Zarkon's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.. Sendak is here too.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith thought. He knew what it meant. It happened every time Zarkon came home drunk with his coworker and best friend, Sendak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith could hear muffled chatter from the living room downstairs. Someone turned the TV on, and the noise only got louder. He knew he'd have a hard time falling asleep if it went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passed. Keith still couldn't sleep with all the noise coming from the lower floor. He was exhausted enough, but each time he heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang </span>
  </em>
  <span>or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shout </span>
  </em>
  <span>from either of the men, it would wake him from his trance, and he'd have to start over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith groaned and yanked his comforter over his head to try and muffle the sound. It worked for probably twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the sound of his doorknob being jostled jolted him awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slowly swung open. Keith's bed was up against his room's back wall, and his back was to the door. He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any noises. He tried desperately to steady his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if they think I'm asleep, they'll leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let them see you trembling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck they're coming closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic set in Keith's stomach as he heard someone close and lock the door. Two sets of footsteps neared his bed. Seconds later, he felt the corner of the mattress dip as one of them sat down. He could tell it was Sendak. He wasn't as heavy as Zarkon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slithered under the covers and touched Keith's ankle, making him flinch and pull it back. Sendak snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? I told you he was awake," he heard Sendak say. Keith made a noise as Sendak ripped his comforter from him and tossed it over the side of the bed. Keith sat up on his elbows and backed up against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarkon stepped forward and lifted a leg onto the bed. He took advantage of Keith's terror and grabbed his thin wrists, pinning them down by the sides of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Don't-!" Keith shrieked, but Sendak was quick to stifle his voice with a hand to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith struggled. He kicked and thrashed. He bit the hand that covered his mouth, earning him a hard slap in the face. It disoriented him long enough for Sendak to turn him over on his stomach. He yanked off his belt and used it to bind Keith's arms behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith struggled to breathe. The position itself was enough to make his back hurt, but without his hands, he couldn't lift his face from his pillow without exhausting the muscles in his neck. Zarkon must have noticed because the pillow under his head was pulled from him and placed under his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendak pulled down on Keith's pajama pants and underwear at the same time. Keith struggled more now that he was exposed. Sendak struck his backside with an open palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten times and Keith was crying and hiccuping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please! Don't do this, p-please-!" Keith begged as tears streamed down his cheeks. Zarkon put a hand on Keith's bruised cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so pretty when you cry, Keith. I haven't seen this since you started dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>him," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, rubbing away a stray tear with his thumb. "Sendak and I will take good care of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't," Keith quietly pleaded. He shivered as something slimy and cold prodded at his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's using his fingers-! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith realized Sendak must have had lube on him when he felt two of his slicked-up fingers slide past his rim. His insides instinctively clamped down on the intrusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loosen up, kid. You want it to hurt?" He heard Sendak say. He could feel each individual knuckle slide in and out of him as Sendak coaxed him to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith tried to steady his breathing. Logically he knew that it would end quickly if he'd comply, but it was more challenging now than it used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe.. if I just think about something else.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it won't hurt as bad if I distract myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendak withdrew his fingers and used the excess moisture to lather his length. He lined himself up and plunged inside without a moment's hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours had passed. Sendak and Zarkon took turns using his body. Sometimes he was on his back, a hand wrapped so tightly around his throat that he almost fainted more than once. More than once, he was split open from behind while he gagged on the other's length as it was forced down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of it, Keith's body was painted in white and his sheets in red. Sendak and Zarkon both passed out drunk on Keith's bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith turned his head to the window near the foot of his bed. The sun was already rising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to be late to school today, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he reached over the edge of the bed to grab the phone he had hidden there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith carefully slid off his bed. He put his hand over his mouth to stop the groan he would have let out from the ache in his lower half. He could barely even keep himself steady on his feet as he walked off to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent a text to Shiro before he started the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It happened again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it read. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Twitter https://twitter.com/LiNear_Nines?s=09</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith deals with the aftermath of his assault, and Shiro is doing his best</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Shiro's pov)</p><p>Shiro's alarm woke him up that morning at six. He groaned, rolling off his stomach and onto his side to grab his phone from his nightstand. Once he turned off the alarm, he noticed a text from Keith in his notifications. </p><p> </p><p><em> "It happened again,"  </em>it read. Sent forty-five minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro's heart dropped. Nothing mattered besides Keith at that moment. He jumped out of bed and quickly got himself dressed before rushing down the stairs. His grandparents were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, but he was so focused on Keith that he didn't even notice them as he dashed past them. He threw open the front door, forgetting to close it before getting into his car. </p><p> </p><p>The drive was only ten minutes. Shiro prayed he wasn't too late. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shiro didn't know what to expect when he pulled into the driveway. He grabbed his phone from the little space under his radio and texted Keith. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Keith? I'm here. I'll come inside if you need me to." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes passed before he noticed Keith replied to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'll come out. I need a minute or two to get dressed."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiro held his phone so hard his knuckles turned white. His face contorted in anger, his brows pinched together, and his jaw was clenched so hard that his teeth hurt. He wanted to hit something, to break something so satisfying that maybe it would quell his anger, and the only thing he could think of to hit was Zarkon's face. </p><p> </p><p><em> I'll kill him,  </em>Shiro thought. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm coming in,"  </em>was the text Shiro replied with. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Keith's pov) </p><p> </p><p>Keith took his time in the shower. He didn't know how much time he had before Zarkon and Sendak would wake, but it didn't matter. There was nothing they could do to him that would be worse than last night. He scrubbed his body until his skin was red and itchy, and he had to lower the water temperature to soothe it. </p><p> </p><p>The real challenge was cleaning out what was spent inside of him. Usually, his foster father knew better than to leave evidence, but he was drunk. So was Sendak. </p><p> </p><p>He did what he could. Blood and semen washed down the shower drain. Keith had to bite back his voice as he scooped globs of the stuff out with his fingers. There was more than he thought. </p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I should go to the hospital,  </em> Keith thought.  <em> Maybe they could help me. Maybe they could stop them.. </em></p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head at the thought. </p><p> </p><p><em> They didn't help me when I was seven, they won't help me now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The only one who's ever helped me is Shiro.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Only Shiro cares.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith leaned against the back wall of the shower and cried into his hands. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, then rested his forehead on his knees. He curled into himself, silently crying into his palms while the hot water sprayed gently onto his shaking body. Even though he cleaned himself up, he still felt as if there was a thin layer of filth that he couldn't scrub off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It hurts so much </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't want Shiro to see me like this again.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for him to find the strength to stand again. Keith got up and turned off the water on wobbly legs before stepping out and grabbing an old, off-white towel to dry his hair with. He sat on the edge of the tub to give his legs a rest. He looked up when he saw his phone light up, and he quickly grabbed it off the windowsill where he had hidden it. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Keith. I'm here,"  </em> the text read.  <em> "I'll come inside if you need me to."  </em>It said. </p><p> </p><p>Keith's heart raced. His mind flooded with so many different things that he couldn't keep track of. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm making Shiro worry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I shouldn't have texted him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of biting his nails and trying to think of what to say, Keith replied to Shiro's text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'll come out. I need a minute or two to get dressed."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith stood up so fast that his vision went black and his head spun. He needed to leave. He needed to get dressed and leave as soon as possible. The only problem was that Zarkon and Sendak were still in his bedroom, and he couldn't get to the clean clothes in his dresser. In his panicked state, he didn't notice that Shiro had responded to him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm coming in."  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shiro got out of his car and slammed the door so hard he could swear he heard something break. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing mattered as much as Keith. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro entered the house. He wasn't surprised that the door was unlocked, knowing Zarkon's habits. He shut the door behind him quietly, but the slight noise still alerted Kosmo to his presence. </p><p> </p><p>The massive wolf-dog hybrid was familiar with Shiro. He didn't pull away when Shiro's hand came down to pet him behind the ears. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Keith, buddy?" Shiro whispered to him. Kosmo wagged his tail. Of course, the only word he recognized in Shiro's request was Keith's name. The dog trotted to the staircase, looking back at Shiro as if to say <em> follow me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>So he did. He climbed the stairs with heavy feet, holding onto the railing as if it were the only thing keeping him from falling. Anxiety settled in the pit of his stomach as he grew closer to the top. </p><p> </p><p>The bathroom door was ajar, steam wafting through the gap. Shiro gently rapped his knuckles against the door, making it open further. Without waiting for a reply, Shiro opened the door fully. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro's grip on the doorknob tightened when he saw Keith. He had just finished brushing his teeth. Shiro's sudden appearance startled him that he dropped his toothbrush in the sink. </p><p> </p><p>Keith's whole body was covered in bite marks, hickeys, and bruises. His neck, chest, arms, stomach, his legs.. no part of his body had been shown mercy. His face was pale like he would throw up any second. </p><p> </p><p>Keith grabbed his towel and used it to cover his groin. Shiro noticed Keith's hips and thighs were where the bruising was the most compact. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Shiro, I.. I told you I-I'd-" Keith couldn't even finish his sentence before Shiro stepped close to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to say anything, Keith. I'm here." He cooed. </p><p> </p><p>Keith couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He gripped the back of Shiro's shirt and didn't complain when he started rubbing up and down his back. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here, baby. I'm taking you home, okay? We're skipping school today. Maybe for the rest of the week, even." Shiro said. "I'll take care of you, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Shiro heard Keith's muffled reply of agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you dressed, okay?" Shiro said, running his fingers through Keith's damp hair. </p><p> </p><p>"C-cant.. They're in my room.." Keith hiccuped. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro sat Keith down on the toilet seat. He tugged off his sweatshirt and threw it over Keith's head. The garment was large enough that Keith could wear it like a dress. "There." He said, smiling with his teeth. "How does that feel?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith held onto the collar of the grey-colored sweatshirt up to his nose to breathe in the scent. Shiro's heart melted. </p><p> </p><p>"Feels good.. smells like you," Keith replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I carry you to my car, baby?" Shiro asked, kneeling in front of him. Keith nodded, and Shiro got ready to lift him when he suddenly gripped onto Shiro's bicep. Shiro followed Keith's gaze to the door. </p><p> </p><p>Zarkon stood in the doorway. He stunk of sex and alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing in my house, <em> Shiro </em>?" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya, again. Find me on Twitter @LiNear_Nines</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith gets some much-needed TLC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro moved before he could think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have blacked out because one second he was facing Keith, and the next, he was standing above the unconscious body of Zarkon. A bruise was already forming on the Galran's cheek. Blood trickled from his nose over his lips and chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro flexed his hand. A dull pain resonated in his closed fist. He lifted his hand to check and noticed blood on his knuckles. Somehow he knew it wasn't his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt someone tug on his back belt loop. He turned, his eyes blown wide and his breath ragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There stood Keith, tears in his beautiful violet eyes. His eyes softened, and the ringing in his ears ceased when he heard Keith speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Shiro, please. Let's leave. Sendak might wake up.." he said. Keith looked so tired, so worn down. Like he was about to collapse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said.. Sendak? He's here too?" Shiro whispered. He swallowed thickly and placed his hands on Keith's trembling shoulders. "Keith, you mean.. last night, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> raped you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hiccuped. He lowered his gaze and nodded, unable to answer verbally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. "Okay.. okay. I'm taking you home with me." He said, lifting Keith into his arms. He had one arm under his butt, the other around his back to keep him steady. Keith rested his head on Shiro's naked shoulder and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro brought him to his car like that. He helped him inside before getting into the driver's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home was made in silence. Keith reached over the center console to hold Shiro's hand before dozing off. Occasionally, Shiro would glance over to make sure he was okay. Shiro only woke Keith once they arrived home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro's grandparents were eating their breakfast when he brought Keith inside. There were two extra plates set up for them at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew why Shiro had left the house so abruptly that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro silently thanked his grandparents before he went upstairs to his bedroom. He laid Keith on his bed, pulled off the shirt he had given him earlier, and threw it into a corner. He told himself he'd never wear it ever again on the off chance it would trigger Keith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He traced over the marks on Keith's chest and stomach. Handprints and scratch marks littered his waist and hips. Shiro bit back his rage when he saw bites, hickeys, and other bruises on Keith's pale skin. The only place left untouched was his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro dressed Keith in clothes that he had left when he stayed over at his house previously. His grandparents must have washed them for him since they smelled like Keith's favorite fabric softener. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was half awake and groggy. Shiro brushed his hair back away from his face and kissed his forehead. "Hey, baby. They made breakfast for us. Are you hungry?" Shiro asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, thank you. Can I go to sleep after?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can, baby. Can you stand?" Shiro asked. He wore a smile that always made Keith melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so." He replied, using Shiro's outstretched arm to aid him. His legs wobbled, but he managed to walk downstairs on his own. By then, Shiro's grandparents had already left the dining room to give the two some privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith only nibbled on the little bit he could get onto his fork. He felt like he'd throw up if he ate more than a few forkfuls of scrambled egg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro put his fork down after noticing Keith only took a few bites."Keith, are you feeling okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. "No. I feel.. queasy," he admitted. "I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro leaned in close and kissed Keith's head. "Don't be sorry, baby. You've done nothing wrong." He took Keith's hand. It was shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith, I should be the one who's sorry. I told you yesterday that I'd come running if anything happened, but.. I slept through your text. I was late. If.. if I had come earlier, then.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith put both his hands on Shiro's cheeks and squished them. "Shiro, you're perfect. Please, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," he said. His eyes welled up with tears again. "I love you. You saved me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled as his own eyes started to wet. "Heh.. I love you too." He said, pressing his forehead to Keith's. They stayed for a while, basking in each other's presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith.." Shiro started. He reached out a hand and placed it on Keith's shoulder. "Stay here. And I mean, like, Forever. Move in with me. My grandparents already said yes. I.. I want to keep you safe. You moving in is the only solution that I could think of that didn't involve homicide" he said, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith's grip on his fork tightened. "Shiro, I can't," he said. "I want to, fuck.. I want to so badly, but.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what? Are you afraid he'd hurt you if you tried leaving?" Shiro asked. He raised his hand to play with a strand of Keith's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, no, It's not that. Kind of. It's just that.. I'm not eighteen yet, and I won't be until October. I could move in with you in October, but.. I just have to wait until the foster care system kicks me out." Keith pushed his face into Shiro's hand so he could nuzzle into his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zarkon could touch you again, Keith. Please." Shiro's voice strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can handle it for four more months. I promise," Keith said, eyes moistening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd sooner go to jail for murdering Zarkon than live knowing he raped you, and I did nothing about it," Shiro spat more aggressively than he meant to. He immediately softened when he felt Keith flinch. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he put his hands on Keith's cheeks and rubbed away his tears with his thumbs. "I just.. I want to protect you. And knowing that I can't just.. pisses me off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither of us have any control over it." Keith hiccuped. "I'll survive these next four months. I can stay here for a couple days at a time, but I can't move in. I promise, as soon as I turn eighteen, I'll come here running." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro rested his forehead on Keith's and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be. I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith made the first move. He tilted his head to the side and bashfully brushed his lips against Shiro's. Shiro was the one to close the gap. Keith tasted so sweet that he could get drunk on his lips. His hands went to Keith's throat, gently massaging the skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning sun was still rising. Shiro pulled from the kiss to simply stare at his boyfriend's face bathed in the beautiful glow of the sun. Eyes half-lidded, cheeks red and mouth slightly open and panting. Keith looked up through his fringe to stare back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, you're so beautiful," Shiro whispered. He rubbed up Keith's neck, his thumbs behind his ears, and his fingers tangled in the black locks of hair at the bottom of his head. Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shirooo.. You're gonna make me fall asleep," Keith murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let me take you to bed. I'll wrap up your breakfast so you can have it when you wake up," Shiro replied, standing and taking Keith upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro tucked him in nice and snug in blankets that smelled like him. He knew Keith loved his scent and that it calmed him. Keith would frequently steal his clothes and bring them home with him to cuddle at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned to leave, he felt something grab his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't leave. Stay with me," Keith whispered. How could he say no to such an adorable request? With a smile, Shiro climbed into bed and pulled Keith to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll never let go of you again, Keith. I'll keep you safe. I promise" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith took a deep breath, taking in his scent. "I trust you," he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith fell into a deep slumber. Shiro couldn't stop staring at his peaceful face. After a bit of time, Shiro fell asleep too. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Graduation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dunno If I made it clear in this chapter, but it takes place three weeks after the previous!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days leading to graduation seemed to pass by faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past three weeks, Keith stayed at Shiro's house. He argued that it was for his safety, and Keith didn't protest. He wanted to be away from Zarkon just as severely as Shiro did. Though each day more he was away from home, the more anxious he was to return. He was sure Zarkon would be angry with him when he finally came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June 30th finally arrived. Graduation was held in the sports field behind campus. Keith thought he'd fall asleep by the time Iverson called everyone's names and gave them their diplomas. As each student walked off the stage, the librarian photographed them for the school yearbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, when they were all seated again, Keith would look behind him to find Shiro's cheeks puffed up in a pout. Keith laughed as Shiro made grabby-hands at him, whining about Keith not being right next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony came to a close. Graduates and their families dispersed to take more pictures before leaving the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarkon was nowhere to be found as far as Keith could tell. He was happy to get his picture taken by Shiro's grandparents anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith's favorite was of him and Shiro kissing in their academic regalia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had dinner as a family in a fancy restaurant that Shiro's grandparents had reserved. The graduates discarded their gowns in favor of clothing more suitable to eat in. Shiro wore a black suit, and Keith wore one of the same style, but his was a deep cranberry color. Keith felt more at home then than he's ever felt in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't return to Shiro's house until the sun started setting. He took Keith to the bedroom, intending to change out of his suit. He was sure Keith wanted to change, too, judging by the minor sweat marks in his armpits. His hair, which had previously been done up in a clean bun, had become a messy ponytail full of flyaways and knots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro stared up at his boyfriend as they ascended up the staircase. Despite his disheveled appearance, he still thought Keith looked lovely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you some clo-" Shiro started but was interrupted by the sound of Keith slamming the door closed. His lips were suddenly attacked as Keith grabbed his collar and yanked him down to match his height. Though he was taken aback, Shiro gladly returned the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro steadied himself. His hands first went to Keith's waist, then slid lower. Breaking the kiss, Shiro quickly hoisted Keith into his arms by his thighs and plopped him down unceremoniously onto his bed. He climbed on top and gave his boyfriend's forehead a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Smooth," Keith purred. His hands went to the back of Shiro's neck to pull him down into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't bully me. I've missed you all day," Shiro replied, caging Keith's head with his forearms as he hovered over him. One of his knees was propped between Keith's thighs but wasn't close enough to touch. Despite that, Shiro could feel the heat radiating from Keith's groin through their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you too," Keith said with half-lidded eyes. He stroked Shiro's cheeks with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith, I.." Shiro whispered. "Can I touch you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith didn't hesitate for a moment. "Yes. I want you to touch me" he let his arms fall back on the bed with his hands up near his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro forced himself to steady his breathing. Since they started dating, Shiro had been too afraid of scaring Keith to touch him so intimately. He was elated that Keith was giving him permission to touch his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me to stop, and I will," Shiro said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Shiro. I trust you," Keith replied, maintaining eye contact. His cheeks turned the slightest bit red. Shiro leaned down and peppered them with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Keith." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fumbling with the buttons, Shiro slipped Keith's blazer off his body and discarded it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith didn't flinch when Shiro leaned down and kiss his neck. Keith's skin was a blank canvas for Shiro's lips to claim. All of his old marks and hickeys had faded over the weeks that he stayed with Shiro. He hated to admit it, but the thought of being able to claim Keith for himself sent blood directly to his groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro deliberately unbuttoned each button of Keith's white undershirt. He licked along the side of Keith's throat and to his earlobe, nibbling the shell of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith closed his eyes and drew in a breath. Goosebumps formed on his arms, and he reached up to grab Shiro's sleeves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it feel good here, Keith?" Shiro asked, his voice low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes," he whispered. His back arched off the bed slightly as Shiro opened his shirt, almost as if he was presenting his chest to him. Shiro glided his hand over the skin until it found one of his nipples and gave it a soft tug. Keith whined softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your body is so sensitive, Keith," Shiro suckled on Keith's jaw, right below his ear. He gave his nipple another tweak, drinking in all the tiny sounds Keith allowed to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-that's because it's you touching me," Keith replied, sucking in a breath when Shiro wrapped his lips around his other nipple. His tongue swirled around the pink nub while his thumb swiped over the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro pressed his knee to Keith's groin and grinned when he felt the little present under his clothes. "Oh, you're already so hard," he teased, rubbing up against him softly. Keith gasped at the contact and started slowly grinding on the hard muscle of Shiro's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shirooo.." Keith whined, his breath ragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it feel good, baby?" Shiro asked, sitting up slowly. He noticed Keith's nipples had become red and swollen from all the attention they received. He looked perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It always feels good when you touch me." He replied. Keith snaked his arms down Shiro's sides and to his ass, using it as leverage to pull himself down harder against Shiro's thigh. Shiro could feel Keith's cock pulse from under his pant leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmf.. Shirooo.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Keith? Tell me where you want me to touch you" Shiro's hands smoothed over Keith's chest, down his stomach, and to the zipper on his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith brought his hands to his own crotch, cupping himself. "Here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, rolling his hips up into his own hands. The sight made Shiro's dick twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled and undid Keith's trousers. With gentle hands, he peeled them off along with his cranberry-red boxers and tossed them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro leaned over Keith for a moment to reach his nightstand. He quickly opened the top drawer and pulled out lube and a couple condoms before returning his attention to his writhing boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro poured lube over his hand. He prodded at Keith's entrance, smoothing lube over the tight rim before sliding it inside. Keith drew in a breath, and Shiro felt his insides tighten around his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro thrust his finger in and out a few times before sliding in a second. His free hand went to Keith's cock, slowly dragging his fist up and down. Keith's sweet voice filled the room. He thrust his hips up into Shiro's hand in his desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro took his hand off his cock and used it to push down on Keith's hip, keeping him pinned to the mattress. "Ah ah~ be patient, baby." Shiro said, making Keith whine in protest. Keith's eyes rolled back when Shiro found his prostate and started teasing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shiro, I'm ready. I promise. So please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>give it to me. I-" Keith's plead was cut short as Shiro's fingers rubbed upward against his prostate again. "F-fuck.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I find your good spot?" Shiro said pleasantly, adding a third finger and continuing his assault on Keith's prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes! Wait, Shiro, I'm gonna come if you keep going!" Keith frantically grabbed Shiro's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro moved his hand off Keith's cock and instead held onto his wrist, pinning it to the mattress. "Do you want me to stop?" Shiro asked, pressing his fingers up against Keith's sweet spot again. Tiny droplets of precum started forming at Keith's tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nnghh.. n-no, but-!" Keith stopped mid-sentence as Shiro leaned down to kiss him. He finger-fucked him brutally, drinking in Keith's muffled sounds as he neared his climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pulled away from the kiss, panting. "Oh fuck, Shiro..! I'm cumming, please don't stop!" He cried, and Shiro happily delivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith's arms slung around Shiro's back, his fingernails digging into his shirt so hard that he ripped into the fabric. His entire body convulsed as his orgasm wracked his body, shaking and shuddering as Shiro's unrelenting fingers continued attacking him where he was most sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith finally released his hold on Shiro's shirt and let his body lay limp while he caught his breath. "That felt better than when I do it on my own," Keith said, panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just buttering me up," Shiro said, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Keith's. "We don't have to go any further than this if you don't want to, Keith." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sure? I.. I was nervous to say it, but.. I don't think I'm ready to have real sex yet. You don't hate me?" Keith said, lifting his shaking hands to Shiro's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I don't hate you, Keith. You mean more to me than that. Your consent matters." Shiro replied, rolling off Keith and onto the sheets next to him. Keith instinctively turned to face him and Shiro brought him to his chest, encasing him with his thick arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's take a bath, yeah? You're all dirty. And I'm pretty sure I smell so much of sweat that my grandparents can smell it," Shiro said, chuckling. "How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bath sounds really nice right now," Keith replied. "Carry me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all felt so nice to relax for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith didn't know that Shiro was hiding something from him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your lovely comments! i have a hard time replying to them all because I'm not used t Ao3 and how it operates. i read and appreciate every single one of them! find me on twitter @LiNear_Nines. I appreciate DMs gygyg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>